List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History/Gallery
}} John Lennon In Battle.png|John Lennon|link=John Lennon Bill O'Reilly In Battle.png|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Darth Vader In Battle.png|Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader Adolf Hitler In Battle.png|Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler In Color.png|Adolf Hitler (colored version)|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Frozen In Carbonite.png|Adolf Hitler (frozen in carbonite)|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Baby.png|Adolf Hitler (Rage Baby)|link=Adolf Hitler Stormtroopers Cameo Darth Vader vs Hitler.png|Stormtrooper|link=Stormtroopers Abe Lincoln In Battle.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Chuck Norris In Battle.png|Chuck Norris (Walker, Texas Ranger version)|link=Chuck Norris Chuck Norris Martial Artist.png|Chuck Norris (martial arts version)|link=Chuck Norris Urban Ninjas Cameo Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris.png|Urban Ninjas|link=Urban Ninjas Sarah Palin in Battle.png|Sarah Palin|link=Sarah Palin Lady Gaga In Battle.png|Lady Gaga (cook outfit)|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 2.png|Lady Gaga (second outfit)|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 3.png|Lady Gaga (tea outfit)|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 4.png|Lady Gaga (monster outfit)|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 5.png|Lady Gaga (fifth outfit)|link=Lady Gaga Lady Gaga In Battle 6.png|Lady Gaga (last outfit)|link=Lady Gaga John McCain Cameo.png|John McCain|link=John McCain Kim Jong-il in Battle.png|Kim Jong-il|link=Kim Jong-il Hulk Hogan In Battle.png|Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Macho Man Randy Savage in Battle.png|Macho Man Randy Savage|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Justin Bieber In Battle.png|Justin Bieber|link=Justin Bieber Justin Bieber In "Little White Usher" Costume.png|Justin Bieber (little white "Usher" outfit)|link=Justin Bieber Ludwig Van Beethoven in Battle.png|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Johann Sebastian Bach Cameo Justin Bieber vs Beethoven.png|Johann Sebastian Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Albert Einstein in Battle.png|Albert Einstein|link=Albert Einstein Stephen Hawking In Battle.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Carl Sagan Cameo Einstein vs Stephen Hawking.png|Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan Genghis Khan In Battle.png|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Easter Bunny In Battle.png|Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Jesus Christ Cameo.png|Jesus Christ|link=Jesus Christ Jesus Quintana Cameo.png|Jesus Quintana|link=Jesus Quintana A Man Named Jesus Cameo.png|A Man Named Jesus|link=A man named Jesus Genghis Khan's NY Descendents Cameo.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from New York|link=Genghis Khan's descendants Genghis Khan's Japan Descendents Cameo.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from Japan|link=Genghis Khan's descendants Napoleon Bonaparte In Battle.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Bonaparte In Chef Costume.png|Napoleon Bonaparte (chef outfit)|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Dynamite In Battle.png|Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Napoleon Dynamite As Tina The Llama.png|Tina the Llama (Napoleon version)|link=Napoleon Dynamite Ben Franklin In Battle.png|Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Billy Mays In Battle.png|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays Vince Offer In Battle.png|Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer George Washington Cameo.png|George Washington|link=George Washington Gandalf The White In Battle.png|Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf Gandalf The Grey In Battle.png|Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Dumbledore In Battle.png|Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore Gilderoy Lockhart Cameo.png|Gilderoy Lockhart|link=Gilderoy Lockhart Doctor Seuss in Battle.png|Dr. Seuss|link=Doctor Seuss William Shakespeare in Battle.png|William Shakespeare|link=William Shakespeare The Cat in the Hat in Battle.png|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat Things 1 & 2 In Battle.png|Things 1 & 2|link=Things 1 & 2 Mr. T in Battle.png|Mr. T|link=Mr. T Mr. Rogers In Battle.png|Mister Rogers|link=Mister Rogers John "Hannibal" Smith Cameo.png|John "Hannibal" Smith|link=John "Hannibal" Smith H. M. Murdock Cameo.png|H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock|link=H. M. Murdock Templeton "Face" Peck Cameo.png|Templeton "Faceman" Peck|link=Templeton "Face" Peck Mr. McFeely Cameo.png|Mr. McFeely|link=Mr. McFeely Captain Kirk In Battle.png|Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Christopher Columbus In Battle.png|Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus Spock Cameo.png|Spock|link=Spock Hikaru Sulu Cameo.png|Hikaru Sulu|link=Hikaru Sulu Hot Alien Cameo.png|Hot Alien|link=Hot Alien Nice Peter In Battle.png|Nice Peter|link=Nice Peter EpicLLOYD In Battle 1.png|EpicLLOYD|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD In Battle 2.png|EpicLLOYD (gym outfit)|link=EpicLLOYD Macho Man Randy Savage Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Macho Man Randy Savage|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Chuck Norris Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 1.png|Chuck Norris (Walker, Texas Ranger version)|link=Chuck Norris Chuck Norris Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2.png|Chuck Norris (martial arts version)|link=Chuck Norris Genghis Khan Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Gandalf The Grey Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Johann Sebastian Bach Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Johann Sebastian Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Napoleon Bonaparte Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Ludwig van Beethoven Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Adolf Hitler Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Things 1 & 2 Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Things 1 & 2|link=Things 1 & 2 John Lennon Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|John Lennon|link=John Lennon The Cat In The Hat Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat Stephen Hawking Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Hulk Hogan Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Abe Lincoln Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Bill O'Reilly Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly KassemG Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|KassemG|link=KassemG KassemG On The Flying Wolf.png|Flying Wolf Hillary Clinton In Battle.png|Hillary Clinton|link=Hillary Clinton King Henry VIII.png|King Henry VIII|link=King Henry VIII Adolf Hitler In Battle 2.png|Adolf Hitler (round 2)|link=Adolf Hitler Darth Vader In Battle 2.png|Darth Vader (round 2)|link=Darth Vader Darth Vader Without Mask.png|Darth Vader (no helmet)|link=Darth Vader Boushh the Bounty Hunter Cameo.png|Darth Vader (disguised as Boushh the Bounty Hunter)|link=Boushh the Bounty Hunter Stormtrooper Cameo Hitler vs Vader 2.png|Stormtrooper (round 2)|link=Stormtroopers Stephen Hawking Cameo Hitler vs Vader 2 2.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Master Chief In Battle.png|Master Chief|link=Master Chief Leonidas In Battle.png|Leonidas|link=Leonidas Spartans Cameo.png|Spartans|link=Spartans Queen Gorgo Cameo.png|Queen Gorgo|link=Queen Gorgo Pleistarchus Cameo.png|Pleistarchus|link=Pleistarchus Wilbur Wright In Battle.png|Wilbur Wright|link=Wilbur Wright Orville Wright In Battle.png|Orville Wright|link=Orville Wright Mario In Battle.png|Mario|link=Mario Luigi In Battle.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Princess Peach Cameo.png|Princess Peach|link=Princess Peach Young Elvis Presley In Battle.png|Young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Old Elvis Presley In Battle.png|Old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Young Michael Jackson In Battle.png|Young Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Old Michael Jackson In Battle.png|Old Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson The Jackson Five Cameo.png|The Jackson Five|link=The Jackson Five Tootie Ramsey Cameo.png|Tootie Ramsey|link=Tootie Ramsey Cleopatra In Battle.png|Cleopatra|link=Cleopatra Marilyn Monroe In Battle.png|Marilyn Monroe|link=Marilyn Monroe KassemG Cameo Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe.png|KassemG (ugly hag version)|link=KassemG Cleopatra's Asp Cameo.png|Cleopatra's asp|link=Cleopatra's Asp John F. Kennedy Cameo.png|John F. Kennedy|link=John F. Kennedy Marlon Brando Cameo.png|Marlon Brando|link=Marlon Brando Bill Gates In Battle.png|Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Steve Jobs In Battle.png|Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs HAL 9000 In Battle.png|HAL 9000|link=HAL 9000 Frank Sinatra In Battle.png|Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Freddie Mercury In Battle.png|Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Sammy Davis, Jr. Cameo.png|Sammy Davis, Jr.|link=Sammy Davis, Jr. Mitt Romney In Battle.png|Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney Barack Obama In Battle.png|Barack Obama|link=Barack Obama Abe Lincoln In Battle 2.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Bald Eagle Cameo Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney.png|Bald Eagle|link=Bald Eagle Doc Brown In Battle.png|Doc Brown|link=Doc Brown Tenth Doctor In Battle.png|The Tenth Doctor|link=Doctor Who Fourth Doctor In Battle.png|The Fourth Doctor|link=Doctor Who Dalek Cameo.png|Dalek|link=Dalek Marty McFly Cameo.png|Marty McFly|link=Marty McFly Clint Eastwood In Battle.png|Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Bruce Lee In Battle.png|Bruce Lee|link=Bruce Lee Urban Ninjas Cameo.png|Urban Ninja|link=Urban Ninjas Mustached Cowboy Cameo.png|Mustached Cowboy|link=Mustached Cowboys Sherlock Holmes In Battle.png|Sherlock Holmes|link=Sherlock Holmes Batman In Battle.png|Batman|link=Batman Dr. Watson In Battle.png|Dr. Watson|link=Dr. Watson Robin In Battle.png|Robin|link=Robin Moses In Battle.png|Moses|link=Moses Santa Claus In Battle.png|Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Christmas Elves In Battle 1.png|Elf #1|link=Christmas Elves Christmas Elves In Battle 2.png|Elf #2|link=Christmas Elves Christmas Elves In Battle 3.png|Elf #3|link=Christmas Elves Monica Weitzel Moses' Honeys Cameo.png|Honey #1|link=Moses' Honeys Elena Diaz Moses' Honeys Cameo.png|Honey #2|link=Moses' Honeys Adam In Battle.png|Adam|link=Adam Eve In Battle.png|Eve|link=Eve Steve Cameo.png|Steve|link=Steve Martin Luther King, Jr. In Battle.png|Martin Luther King, Jr.|link=Martin Luther King, Jr. Gandhi In Battle.png|Gandhi|link=Gandhi Indian Independence March Extras Cameo.png|Indian Independence March Extras|link=Indian Independence March Extras White Preacher in the Indian Independence March Cameo.png|White Preacher in Indian Independence March|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March Civil Rights March Extras Cameo.png|Civil Rights March Extras|link=Civil Rights March Extras White Preacher in Civil Rights March Cameo.png|White Preacher in Civil Rights March|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March Thomas Edison In Battle.png|Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Nikola Tesla In Battle.png|Nikola Tesla|link=Nikola Tesla Babe Ruth In Battle.png|Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Lance Armstrong In Battle.png|Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong Lance Armstrong In A Suit.png|Lance Armstrong (suit version)|link=Lance Armstrong Lance Armstrong In A Racing Outfit.png|Lance Armstrong (racing outfit version)|link=Lance Armstrong Skrillex In Battle.png|Skrillex|link=Skrillex Scary Monster Skrillex In Battle.png|Skrillex ("scary monster" version)|link=Skrillex Mozart In Battle.png|Mozart|link=Mozart Rasputin In Battle.png|Rasputin|link=Rasputin Joseph Stalin In Battle.png|Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Vladimir Lenin In Battle.png|Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Mikhail Gorbachev In Battle.png|Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Vladimir Putin In Battle.png|Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo.png|Mikhail Baryshnikov|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Darth Vader In Battle 3.png|Darth Vader (round 3)|link=Darth Vader Adolf Hitler In Battle 3.png|Adolf Hitler (round 3)|link=Adolf Hitler Boba Fett In Battle.png|Boba Fett|link=Boba Fett Stormtroopers Cameo Hitler vs Vader 3.png|Stormtroopers (round 3)|link=Stormtroopers Lando Calrissian Cameo.png|Lando Calrissian|link=Lando Calrissian Abe Lincoin Cameo Hitler vs Vader 3.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Stephen Hawking Cameo Hitler vs Vader 3.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Hitler vs Vader 3 Reused Footage Cameos.png|Leonidas|link=Leonidas Hitler vs Vader 3 Reused Footage Cameos.png|The Fourth Doctor|link=Doctor Who Hitler vs Vader 3 Reused Footage Cameos.png|Macho Man Randy Savage|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Sarlacc Cameo.png|Sarlacc|link=Sarlacc Al Capone In Battle.png|Al Capone|link=Al Capone Blackbeard In Battle.png|Blackbeard|link=Blackbeard Gangsters Cameo.png|Gangsters|link=Gangsters Pirates Cameo.png|Pirates|link=Pirates Edward Kenway Cameo.png|Edward Kenway|link=Edward Kenway Joan of Arc In Battle.png|Joan of Arc|link=Joan of Arc Miley Cyrus In Battle.png|Miley Cyrus|link=Miley Cyrus Miley Stewart Cameo.png|Miley Stewart|link=Miley Stewart Lilly Truscott Cameo.png|Lilly Truscott|link=Lilly Truscott Bob Ross In Battle.png|Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Pablo Picasso In Battle.png|Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Lump Cameo.png|Lump|link=Lump Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Billy Mays Cameo.png|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Mr. Rogers Cameo.png|Mister Rogers|link=Mister Rogers Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Fourth Doctor Cameo.png|The Fourth Doctor|link=Doctor Who Michael Jordan In Battle.png|Michael Jordan|link=Michael Jordan Muhammad Ali In Battle.png|Muhammad Ali|link=Muhammad Ali Donald Trump In Battle.png|Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Ebenezer Scrooge In Battle.png|Ebenezer Scrooge|link=Ebenezer Scrooge J. P. Morgan In Battle.png|J. P. Morgan|link=J. P. Morgan Kanye West In Battle.png|Kanye West|link=Kanye West The Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come In Battle.png|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come|link=The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Ignorance and Want Cameo.png|Ignorance and Want|link=Ignorance and Want Rick Grimes In Battle.png|Rick Grimes|link=Rick Grimes Walter White In Battle.png|Walter White|link=Walter White Neil Blan Walker Cameo.png|Walker #1|link=Walkers Amy Bury Walker Cameo.png|Walker #2|link=Walkers Tom Walsh Walker Cameo.png|Walker #3|link=Walkers Ray Timmons Walker Cameo.png|Walker #4|link=Walkers Goku In Battle.png|Goku|link=Goku Super Saiyan Goku In Battle.png|Goku (Super Saiyan version)|link=Goku Superman In Battle.png|Superman|link=Superman Superman Title Card.png|Superman (Clark Kent version)|link=Superman Jimmy Olsen Cameo.png|Jimmy Olsen|link=Jimmy Olsen Krillin Cameo.png|Krillin|link=Krillin Stephen King In Battle.png|Stephen King|link=Stephen King Edgar Allan Poe In Battle.png|Edgar Allan Poe|link=Edgar Allan Poe Bill Nye In Battle.png|Bill Nye|link=Bill Nye Isaac Newton In Battle.png|Isaac Newton|link=Isaac Newton Neil deGrasse Tyson In Battle.png|Neil deGrasse Tyson|link=Neil deGrasse Tyson Carl Sagan Cameo Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye.png|Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan George Washington In Battle.png|George Washington|link=George Washington William Wallace In Battle.png|William Wallace|link=William Wallace The Americans Cameo.png|The Americans|link=Americans The Scotsmen Cameo.png|The Scotsmen|link=Scotsmen Donatello Bardi In Battle.png|Donatello Bardi|link=Donatello (Artist) Michelangelo Buonarroti in Battle.png|Michelangelo Buonarroti|link=Michelangelo (Artist) Leonardo da Vinci in Battle.png|Leonardo da Vinci|link=Leonardo (Artist) Raphael Sanzio da Urbino in Battle.png|Raphael Sanzio da Urbino|link=Raphael (Artist) Leonardo (Turtle) In Battle.png|Leonardo (Turtle)|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Michaelangelo (Turtle) In Battle.png|Michelangelo (Turtle)|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Donatello (Turtle) In Battle.png|Donatello (Turtle)|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael (Turtle) In Battle.png|Raphael (Turtle)|link=Raphael (Turtle) Adolf Hitler Season 4 Trailer.png|Season 4 Trailer Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Egon Spengler In Battle.png|Egon Spengler|link=Egon Spengler Peter Venkman In Battle.png|Peter Venkman|link=Peter Venkman Ray Stantz In Battle.png|Ray Stantz|link=Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore In Battle.png|Winston Zeddemore|link=Winston Zeddemore Adam Savage In Battle.png|Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage Jamie Hyneman In Battle.png|Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman Kari Byron In Battle.png|Kari Byron|link=Kari Byron Tory Belleci In Battle.png|Tory Belleci|link=Tory Belleci Grant Imahara In Battle.png|Grant Imahara|link=Grant Imahara Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man|link=Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Janine Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz|link=Janine Melnitz Romeo Montague In Battle.png|Romeo Montague|link=Romeo Montague Juliet Capulet In Battle.png|Juliet Capulet|link=Juliet Capulet Bonnie Parker In Battle.png|Bonnie Parker|link=Bonnie Parker Clyde Barrow In Battle.png|Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow Zeus In Battle.png|Zeus|link=Zeus Thor In Battle.png|Thor (Norse version)|link=Thor Marvel Thor Cameo.png|Thor (Marvel version)|link=Thor Loki Cameo.png|Loki|link=Loki Odin Cameo.png|Odin|link=Odin Brokkr Cameo.png|Brokkr|link=Brokkr Medusa Cameo.png|Medusa|link=Medusa Dane Cook.png|Dane Cook (normal version)|link=Dane Cook Dane Cook Stone.png|Dane Cook (turned into stone version)|link=Dane Cook Minotaur Cameo.png|The Minotaur|link=Minotaur Poseidon Cameo.png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon Frost Giant Cameo.png|Frost Giant|link=Frost Giant Natalie Portman Cameo.png|Natalie Portman|link=Natalie Portman Greek Gods.png|Greek Gods|link=Greek Gods Ares Cameo.png|Ares|link=Ares Athena Cameo.png|Athena|link=Athena Dionysus Cameo.png|Dionysus|link=Dionysus Hades Cameo.png|Hades|link=Hades Aphrodite Cameo.png|Aphrodite|link=Aphrodite Vikings Cameo.png|Vikings|link=Vikings Cerberus Cameo.png|Cerberus|link=Cerberus Jack the Ripper In Battle.png|Jack the Ripper|link=Jack the Ripper Hannibal Lecter In Battle.png|Hannibal Lecter|link=Hannibal Lecter Barney Matthews Cameo.png|Barney Matthews|link=Barney Matthews Ellen DeGeneres In Battle.png|Ellen DeGeneres|link=Ellen DeGeneres Oprah Winfrey In Battle.png|Oprah Winfrey|link=Oprah Winfrey Stedman Graham Cameo.png|Stedman Graham|link=Stedman Graham Dr. Phil Cameo.png|Dr. Phil|link=Dr. Phil Steven Spielberg In Battle.png|Steven Spielberg|link=Steven Spielberg Alfred Hitchcock In Battle.png|Alfred Hitchcock|link=Alfred Hitchcock Quintin tarantino in battle.png|Quentin Tarantino|link=Quentin Tarantino Stanley Kubrick In Battle.png|Stanley Kubrick|link=Stanley Kubrick Michael Bay In Battle.png|Michael Bay|link=Michael Bay Bald Eagle Cameo Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock.png|Bald Eagle|link=Bald Eagle Meriwether Lewis In Battle.png|Meriwether Lewis|link=Meriwether Lewis William Clark In Battle.png|William Clark|link=William Clark Bill S. Preston In Battle.png|Bill S. Preston|link=Bill S. Preston Ted "Theodore" Logan In Battle.png|Ted "Theodore" Logan|link=Ted "Theodore" Logan Sacagawea Cameo.png|Sacagawea|link=Sacagawea Bald Eagle Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Bald Eagle|link=Bald Eagle American Black Bear Cameo.png|American Black Bear|link=American Black Bear Rufus Cameo.png|Rufus|link=Rufus Socrates Cameo.png|Socrates|link=Socrates Billy the Kid Cameo.png|Billy the Kid|link=Mustached Cowboys Napoleon Bonaparte Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Ludwig van Beethoven Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Abe Lincoln Cameo 3.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Genghis Khan Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Joan of Arc Cameo.png|Joan of Arc|link=Joan of Arc David Copperfield In Battle.png|David Copperfield|link=David Copperfield Harry Houdini In Battle.png|Harry Houdini|link=Harry Houdini Bess Houdini Cameo.png|Bess Houdini|link=Bess Houdini Police Officer Cameo.png|Police Officer|link=Police Officer Criss Angel Cameo.png|Criss Angel|link=Criss Angel Chloe Gosselin Cameo.png|Chloe Gosselin|link=Chloe Gosselin RoboCop In Battle.png|RoboCop|link=RoboCop Terminator In Battle.png|The Terminator|link=The Terminator ED-209 Cameo.png|ED-209|link=ED-209 Lao Tzu In Battle.png|Lao Tzu|link=Lao Tzu Sun Tzu In Battle.png|Sun Tzu|link=Sun Tzu Confucius In Battle.png|Confucius|link=Confucius Nietzsche In Battle.png|Nietzsche|link=Nietzsche Socrates In Battle.png|Socrates|link=Socrates Voltaire In Battle.png|Voltaire|link=Voltaire Julius Caesar In Battle.png|Julius Caesar|link=Julius Caesar Shaka Zulu In Battle.png|Shaka Zulu|link=Shaka Zulu Zulu Warriors Cameo.png|Zulu Warriors|link=Zulu Warriors Roman Soldiers Cameo.png|Roman Soldiers|link=Roman Soldiers Stan Lee In Battle.png|Stan Lee|link=Stan Lee Jim Henson In Battle.png|Jim Henson|link=Jim Henson Kermit The Frog In Battle.png|Kermit the Frog|link=Kermit the Frog Walt Disney In Battle.png|Walt Disney|link=Walt Disney Animators Cameo.png|Animators|link=Animators Deadpool In Battle.png|Deadpool|link=Deadpool Boba Fett In Battle 2.png|Boba Fett|link=Boba Fett Street Toughs Cameo.png|Street Toughs|link=Street Toughs Rebel Soldiers Cameo.png|Rebel Soldiers|link=Rebel Soldiers George R. R. Martin In Battle.png|George R. R. Martin|link=George R. R. Martin J. R. R. Tolkien In Battle.png|J. R. R. Tolkien|link=J. R. R. Tolkien Hodor Cameo.png|Hodor|link=Hodor Jon Snow Cameo.png|Jon Snow|link=Jon Snow Mikey Walsh Cameo.png|Mikey Walsh|link=Mikey Walsh Daenerys Targaryen Cameo.png|Daenerys Targaryen|link=Daenerys Targaryen Human Warrior Cameo.png|Human Warrior|link=Human Warrior Orc Cameo.png|Orc|link=Orc Female Elf Cameo.png|Female High Elf|link=High Elves Male Elf Cameo.png|Male High Elf|link=High Elves Jimmy Page Cameo.png|Jimmy Page|link=Jimmy Page John Paul Jones Cameo.png|John Paul Jones|link=John Paul Jones John Bonham Cameo.png|John Bonham|link=John Bonham The Eye of Sauron Cameo.png|The Eye of Sauron|link=The Eye of Sauron Gordon Ramsay In Battle.png|Gordon Ramsay|link=Gordon Ramsay Julia Child In Battle.png|Julia Child|link=Julia Child Gordon Ramsay's Production Team Cameo.png|Gordon Ramsay's Production Team|link=Gordon Ramsay's Production Team Pebbles Cameo.png|Pebbles|link=Pebbles Blue Team Cameo.png|Blue Team|link=Blue Team Thomas Jefferson In Battle.png|Thomas Jefferson|link=Thomas Jefferson Frederick Douglass In Battle.png|Frederick Douglass|link=Frederick Douglass Marilyn Monroe Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Marilyn Monroe|link=Marilyn Monroe Babe Ruth Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Ben Franklin Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Barack Obama Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Barack Obama|link=Barack Obama Thomas Edison Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Clint Eastwood Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Elvis Presley Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Hulk Hogan Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan James Bond (Daniel Craig) In Battle.png|James Bond (Daniel Craig)|link=James Bond Austin Powers In Battle.png|Austin Powers|link=Austin Powers James Bond (Sean Connery) In Battle.png|James Bond (Sean Connery)|link=James Bond Manny Stixman Cameo.png|Manny Stixman|link=Manny Stixman Gillian Shagwell Cameo.png|Gillian Shagwell|link=Gillian Shagwell Go-Go Dancer Cameo.png|Go-Go Dancer|link=Go-Go Dancer Bruce Banner In Battle.png|Bruce Banner|link=Bruce Banner Bruce Jenner In Battle.png|Bruce Jenner|link=Bruce Jenner The Hulk in Battle.png|The Hulk|link=The Hulk Caitlyn Jenner In Battle.png|Caitlyn Jenner|link=Caitlyn Jenner Ivan the Terrible In Battle.png|Ivan the Terrible|link=Ivan the Terrible Alexander the Great In Battle.png|Alexander the Great|link=Alexander the Great Frederick the Great In Battle.png|Frederick the Great|link=Frederick the Great Catherine the Great In Battle.png|Catherine the Great|link=Catherine the Great Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo 2.png|Mikhail Baryshnikov|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Rasputin Cameo.png|Rasputin|link=Rasputin Vladimir Lenin Cameo.png|Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Mikhail Gorbachev Cameo.png|Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Vladimir Putin Cameo.png|Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Joseph Stalin Cameo.png|Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Pompey the Great Cameo.png|Pompey the Great|link=Pompey the Great Catherine the Great's Backup Dancers Cameo.png|Catherine the Great's Backup Dancers|link=Catherine the Great's Backup Dancers Hillary Clinton in Battle 2.png|Hillary Clinton|link=Hillary Clinton Donald Trump in Battle 2.png|Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Abe Lincoln In Battle 3.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Secret Service Agent Cameo.png|Secret Service Agent|link=Secret Service Agent Bald Eagle Cameo Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton.png|Bald Eagle|link=Bald Eagle Ash Ketchum in Battle.png|Ash Ketchum|link=Ash Ketchum Charles Darwin in Battle.png|Charles Darwin|link=Charles Darwin Team Rocket Cameo.png|Team Rocket|link=Team Rocket Ash Williams Cameo.png|Ash Williams|link=Ash Williams Evolving Man Cameo.png|Evolving Man|link=Evolving Man Charizard Cameo.png|Charizard|link=Charizard Butterfree Cameo.png|Butterfree|link=Butterfree Alolan Exeggutor Cameo.png|Alolan Exeggutor|link=Alolan Exeggutor Pikachu Cameo.png|Pikachu|link=Pikachu Magikarp Cameos.png|Magikarp|link=Magikarp Lapras Cameo.png|Lapras|link=Lapras Wonder Woman Preview.png|Wonder Woman|link=Wonder Woman Stevie Wonder Preview.png|Stevie Wonder|link=Stevie Wonder Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Cameo Category:Group Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Mary Doodles Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Susan Deming Category:Verona Blue Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Goldie Category:Tay Zonday Category:Alphacat Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukwude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Donnie McMillin Category:PewDiePie Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Donnie Davis Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Bob (dog) Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Joey Greer Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Dodger Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Lego Minifigure Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Tony Clark Category:Lauren Francesca Category:MC Jin Category:Klarity Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman Category:Ricky Mammone Category:Rudy Fermin Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Mamrie Hart Category:Layne Pavoggi Category:Jay Houn Category:Felicia Folkes Category:Pebbles Category:J. B. Smoove Category:Ben Atha Category:Samantha Kellie Category:NoShame Category:Mike O'Hearn Category:Meghan Tonjes Category:Burim Jusufi Category:Illjaz Jusufi Category:Jay Brothers Category:Josh Best Category:Brian Walters Category:Lilly Singh Category:T-Pain